robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Greg
Greg was an early Roblox account that was compromised and sold to another user in early 2017 and was later terminated on March 21, 2017. It was subject to a series of rumors mostly spread by Roblox YouTubers during 2017. Toolboxroblox2006.png|greg's first outfit (2004-2008) Overview Prior to greg's termination, he could be seen wearing the 2008 ROBLOX Visor, the Bad Idea hat. He also had Cool yellow arms and head, Shamrock torso and Medium blue legs. History In 2017, a large number of early Roblox accounts had their verified emails publicly leaked. As a result, people began trying to find passwords to these emails and send a password reset to it. This is most likely the reason greg's account was compromised. On March 10, 2017, a user sold greg's account for $200 on a forum known as V3rmillion. During that year, many people began speculating that greg was going to hack Roblox on March 24, 2017, due to the strange blurb and place he had had at the time. Popular Roblox YouTubers started making videos about this topic as well, until greg got terminated on March 21, 2017. Contrary to popular belief, he was not terminated for hack threats, but instead for being a compromised account. On March 20, 2017, a person by the name of Liam Doh posted a YouTube video playing as greg, titled "i baited you all". This title is referring to the fact that the "hacking" was all a hoax and many people, including famous YouTubers like DenisDaily and Pokediger1, fell for it. Game(s) TBA Behavior It was said that in March of 2017, the same month on which the account had been given to a new owner, greg's Status and Place were odd and eerie. However, in the only available video with greg, he seems to just walk around in circles without saying anything (although this is understandable due to the nature of the video). Controversy/Drama Similarly to TheC0mmunity, the owner of the Greg account supported the fake March 18th theories, and made it look like he himself was going to do something similar at a later date, which didn't happen. External Links Greg's Roblox Friend List Greg's Roblox Wikia Page I baited you all (video) Trivia * It is believed that greg is one of the first non-admin users; however, it is likely he is a relative of David Baszucki. He is one of the only three non-admins to join in 2004, the others being "Todd", "dbb", and "Rich". * His account was created on July 23, 2004, but like other alpha and beta users, his join date will incorrectly show as "February 27, 2006". * It appears the real owner of greg was last active on the account in 2008. His avatar wore the 2008 ROBLOX Visor and light yellow head and arms, green torso and light blue legs. In 2017, he wore the Bad Idea hat along with the visor. * Evidence in the leaked database discussed above shows that "greg" may instead use the account "elvisarea51", as elvisarea51's name is Greg and is a relative of David Baszucki.Category:Hackers/Exploiters Category:Myth Associated Users Category:Controversial Users Category:Myths